1. Technical Field
The invention generally relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a memory device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device includes a memory device capable of storing data. The memory device may include memory blocks, a word line decoder, and local word line selection units.
Each of the memory blocks includes memory strings. Each of the memory string includes serially connected memory cells. Gates of the memory cells are connected to local word lines.
The word line decoder applies operation voltages to global word lines in response to a row address signal.
The local word line selection units are connected to the memory blocks, respectively. Each of the local word line selection units transmits the operation voltages applied to the global word lines in response to a block selection signal to the local word lines of the memory blocks.